Waking the Demon
by karasu194
Summary: AU. Having the most powerful bijuu sealed within him and being a subject of a dark prophecy, Naruto was never destined to be one of the good guys. Follow him in his quest to become a Jashinist and rule, or destroy, the world. NOT YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related with it.**

**Complete Summary: **AU. Having the most powerful bijuu sealed within him and being a subject of a dark prophecy, Naruto was never destined to be one of the good guys. Follow him in his quest to become the Dark Acolyte and rule, or destroy, the world with the help of allies like Kyuubi, Hidan and Jashin himself. Dark/Powerful Naruto. Couplings: Unknown at this point. Maybe an unusual couple (Naruto/Konan, Naruto/Anko, Naruto/femKyuubi, etc.), a harem or Naruto/Sakura (if I make it work.).

**Warning: **Rated M for cursing, some gore scenes and events, gruesome ways to die and future lemons.

**AND DON´T FORGET TO R&R!!!**

* * *

**Prelude: When It All Began.**

"There is no life in the Void, only death"

-Jashin

* * *

There is a race of beings in the universe unlike any other. Demons, ruthless creatures born from nightmares to bring pain and destruction wherever they set their hollow eyes. They feed on the shame of the fallen warrior, on the blood of the innocent and on the fear of the weak. Yes, alone they possess power that far outmatches most humans, their rage and instincts are the best weapons they have. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. But it is when they find a host that they show how powerful they are. They are parasites, one and all, caring only to feed on the energy of the host. They move from place to place, devouring host after host from the inside until there is nothing left. Then they simply search for another being with lack of willpower. No, nothing else like them.

When bonded, they have strength to stop armies, abilities to move at incredible speeds from location to location. Combat, reproduction, all aspects of life that they care for is enhanced. They are powerful as they are vast. Nothing can stop them… until they decide to eat the mind of the hosts slowly and painfully or transform them into abominations, turning others on the poor victim. What a pity…

But there was one that was different. He was the indisputable ruler of the Void, the plane of existence that serves as home of all kind of demons, tormented souls and other evil creatures. He was Jashin, the demon god of death and destruction, wielder of incredibly dangerous powers and forbidden knowledge of his own world and many others. However, being the ruler of a world filled with brainless and savage creatures was boring for him. He had the need to conquer worlds, to start wars and bloodsheds, to twist the minds of every creature in the universe in order to satisfy his thirst of blood and pain, but he was stranded on his own realm. That was until his greedy eyes gazed on the little world known as the Earth…

Legends say that Jashin and a small army of demons came from the Void and immediately appeared in front of our ancestors. He demanded that the people of the Earth bow down before him. When they refused, he burned the world until the ground turned black and the sky was thick with smoke. When they refused a second time, he lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time he demanded worship he said he would bring peace, but again the people refused, so he twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, after so many sadistic and cruel displays of power from the demon god, the inhabitants of the Earth bowed before Jashin. Those who didn't bow before him a fourth time were murdered by the cruel god and his followers.

Jashin sat on a throne made from bones and surrounded by ghastly creatures on top of the highest mountain of the world, Mount Ruon, and saw how everything was going accord to his wishes. However, soon he felt bored of his stupid subordinates and decided to create some demons to rule the world with him. But these demons were going to be different from the others, just like him. Using the tormented souls and the corpses of all the victims of his previous punishments and adding some drops of his own blood, he created ten giant beings made from pure energy known as chakra, energy all living beings naturally produce but only a few can control. These demons differed by the number of tails they have, with each possessing an amount from zero to nine.

The first beast was named the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech or Reibi. Created with the thoughts and feelings of the downtrodden and the fallen, it was capable of pollute the purest minds with its darkness.

The second beast was named the One-Tailed Shukaku or Ichibi. Created with the earth stained with the blood of murderers and psychopaths, its insanity knew no limits.

The third beast was named the Two-Tailed Monster Cat or Nibi. Created with souls filled with sadness and anger, its eyes were capable of revive the dead and control them like puppets. Also, it could control fire to a certain degree.

The fourth beast was named the Third-Tailed Giant Turtle or Sanbi. Created with the souls and bodies of those who drowned during the huge flood Jashin provoked, it could obliterate entire navies within seconds.

The fifth beast was named the Four-Tailed Monkey or Yonbi. Created with the ashes and souls of those who died during Jashin's fire attack, this beast could reduce all creation to ashes. It is also said that every time this mighty beast roared, a volcano erupted somewhere in the world.

The sixth beast was named the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse or Gobi. Created with the steam of hundred seas vaporized during Jashin's fire attack, it could release a large amount of very hot compressed water to scald its victims to death.

The seventh beast was named the Six-Tailed Slug or Rokubi. Created with all the pure souls Jashin could find, like the souls of children and young virgins, this creature could heal any wound or disease with its fluids. Also, the Rokubi was the most peaceful of all the beasts.

The eighth beast was named the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle or Nanabi. Created with all the insects that feed on the flesh of the corpses of the fallen, this beast could command every kind of insect known by the human, from little flies to huge locust-swarms to completely consume crops, leaving no tree or plant standing. Also, its sting contained a powerful and deadly poison. The only way to cure this poison was with the fluids of the Rokubi.

The ninth beast was named the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox or Hachibi. Created with the lightning generated by thousand thunder clouds and half of the remaining corpses, this beast brought judgment from the skies in the form of powerful bolts of lightning or huge showers of thunderbolts.

Finally, the tenth beast was named the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox or Kyuubi. Destined to be the most powerful of the beasts, Jashin used various elements to create it: the most powerful souls filled with anger, hatred and other negative feelings; the other half of the remaining corpses, a bigger amount of Jashin's own chakra and blood than the others, and a small portion of Jashin's twisted black soul. Needless to say, the product of all these elements was a malevolent creature with massive strength, limitless chakra reserve, unrivalled stamina, monstrous speed and an incredible healing factor and regeneration. Its power was so great that a single swipe of one of its tails could rise tsunamis and flatten mountains.

With these ten god-like beasts at his side, Jashin ruled the world with no one brave enough to oppose and overthrow him. Some humans acknowledged the power and superiority of the demon god and decided to worship him. Soon, Jashin had his own cult and an army of followers ready to die in his name. The number of followers kept increasing every day and soon they started to call themselves Jashinists. The god couldn't be more pleased and watched everything going accord to his wishes for years... until _**he**_was born.

In the days when people still suffered under Jashin's cruelty, a humble blacksmith and his wife had a boy. They named him Haruko, and he would become the key to save the world.

As he grown man he amazed others with the powers of his mind, body and soul, by which he was able to protect his village and perform feats not a dozen other man could equal. He trained these powers and soon he became the first man to understand the true meaning of chakra and the first to master it, and the creator and first user of ninjutsu.

Haruko grew obsessed with Jashin, determined to find a way to overthrow him. One night, while consulting a mysterious scroll, he was suddenly transported from his world into the Void. Here he met Jashin, who sat on the same throne made from bones surrounded by ghastly creatures. Jashin tried to enslave Haruko with the power of a beautiful necklace with hypnotic powers, but Haruko fought back and managed to steal the necklace before escaping the netherworld.

Back in Albion the necklace spoke to Haruko. It called itself the container of the Rinnegan, and it promised to help him defeat Jashin, but only if Haruko promised to use the power to free the people of the world and bring peace to them. Haruko happily accepted and, following the instructions of the necklace, he broke it. Immediately the remnants of the necklace dissolved into white dust that was absorbed by his eyes. Haruko felt great pain and blacked out while the white dust altered his eyes. When he awoke, he noted that now he could see everything brighter than before, even he could saw the chakra circulating on other creature's bodies. The voice of the necklace spoke inside his mind, telling him that now he possessed the powers of the Rinnegan and that he needed to leave his home in order to train and master what the voice called "The Six Paths". Haruko did as he was told and left to train for decades. When he returned, he was known as the Sage of the Six Paths, a legendary figure that fought for the weak and destroyed the evil. With the immense power he gained during his training trip and his extreme mastery over the Rinnegan, Haruko set off to find Jashin.

Haruko arrived to Ruon, the world's highest mountain and challenged Jashin and his beasts to combat. The Zero-Tailed Leech appeared first, and, using the powers of his Rinnegan and his pure heart, Haruko defeated it completely.

One by one the tailed beasts fell to the mighty powers of the Rinnegan wielder until the Kyuubi was the only remaining beast. They fiercely stuck at one another until the Nine-Tails couldn't resist anymore and fell to the ground defeated. Unknown to most, the beasts didn't die, they escaped and scattered around the world, losing their memories and some of their powers in the process.

Finally, seeing that his most perfect creations couldn't defeat Haruko, Jashin decided that it was his turn to face the human. For weeks their battle raged across the world. Mountains were raised and valleys were formed by their mighty blows. At last, using his mastery over the Six Paths, Haruko mortally wounded Jashin. However, before Haruko could deliver the final blow, Jashin pulled a necklace identical to the one Haruko stole from him and used it to store his own soul. Once the process was complete, Jashin teleported the collar to one of his temples using the last of his forces. Meanwhile, Haruko sealed Jashin's lifeless body creating a dark black sphere of gravity that he threw into the sky. The surrounding earth, including forests, mountains and Jashin's body, was collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it created a large sphere and a large crater was left where the earth had been collected from. With that, Haruko finally freed the people from their yoke and created the moon to seal the body of the malevolent demon god. They acclaimed Haruko, who kept the title of Sage of the Six Paths and achieved immortality, as their king.

Now that Jashin was vanquished and the tailed beasts were lost and slightly depowered, Haruko set his mind to unifying the Earth into a great kingdom. His manipulation of chakra was so great that it seemed the world reshaped itself in accordance with his wishes. Cities were built in a week's time and marvelous inventions were constructed. Also, people started to learn how to use chakra and soon the ninja world was founded and ninjutsu was created, along with numerous shinobi clans. Through a thousand years of peace, the entire world knew true peace and became a successful center of commerce and all kinds of philosophy.

But without an enemy to vanquish, Haruko's offspring grew petty, cruel and overconfident thanks to the Rinnegan eyes they inherited from Haruko. They called themselves "geniuses that put other geniuses to shame" and used their powers to terrorize the people. A younger Haruko might have stopped them, but his battle with Jashin and his time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness. Faced with this decay, Haruko wrapped his body in golden mail and a royal blue cloak before vanishing, while his descendants killed each other until they ceased to exist and the Rinnegan was lost forever.

After Jashin's defeat at the hands of the sage, people started to raid his temples and kill his followers until they were near-extinct. On one of these raids, someone found Jashin's necklace along with a scroll with forbidden knowledge about Jashin and some prophecies concerning this world and stole them, thinking that they were precious treasures. Over the years the two items passed through the hands of hundreds of people, until a monk found them and brought them to his temple located on a little village named Yu, known as the Hidden Village in Hot Water. Here the two items keep resting peacefully until someone awakes their fearsome powers.

With this two events began the corruption of the world…

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_Well. That's the first chapter of my first fic **Waking the Demon**. Basically, this is the background of the story. The next chapter is going to be about how Naruto is kidnapped from Konoha OR Hidan's background, I'm not sure yet!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it while you read it as I enjoyed it while I was writing it ^^


End file.
